


where can i get some space

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Convergent, Character Study, Gen, Instrospection, Lance is sad, Langst, i wrote this in an hour yeet, prose, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lance is five, his eldest sister presses her lips to his hair and tells him that he is full of life.





	where can i get some space

When Lance is five, his eldest sister presses her lips to his hair and tells him that he is full of life. 

When Lance is eight, his father grips his hand tight and doesn't let go after they've crossed the street.

When Lance is thirteen, he meets a boy with soft eyes and a long, long name. "I'm calling you Hunk," says Lance, "It's short and fitting!"

When Lance is fifteen, he is accepted into the Galaxy Garrison. One step closer to the stars.

He is still fifteen when he moves up to fighter class and a step becomes a leap.

He turns sixteen right before he meets a boy with messy hair and hurt in his eyes.

He is still sixteen when the leap becomes an unstoppable force, pushing him amongst the stars before he is ready.

He is still sixteen when waking up in a quiet room in a castle in space becomes normal. 

When days begin to morph together and nobody keeps track of time (especially not Lance), he forgets what his sister’s face looks like. It doesn't feel quite real, he notices. Crying over someone you can't picture anymore. 

When Lance forgets to say "seconds" instead of "ticks" and "hours" instead of "vargas", he decides to turn eighteen. There isn't as much of a party as there is a slightly less grueling training day. He appreciates it nonetheless.

When Lance looks in the mirror that night, he recognizes himself (which comes as a shock). His shirt is a bit too small, his face is a bit too sharp, and his eyes haven't changed.

He presses his lips to his knuckle, and cards that hand through his hair. His eyes are blue, his name is Lance. He is full of life.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i pulled this vent fic out my ass, hope you enjoy!


End file.
